It's Time
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Iya atau tidak? Semua perkiraan itu akhirnya terjawab. Yah, kabar menggemparkan perlu bukti otentik. Oneshot! Gaje be-ge-te...


Bleach Tite Kubo.

"**It's Time"**

Rukia dan Ichigo :: Rate T

Tidak ada konflik menguras kinerja otak.

.

**18.00 waktu Karakura, 02 Agustus 2014.**

"Apa?!" berwajah terkejut, Rukia memekik tidak percaya. "Aku tidak hamil?!" lanjutnya bertanya untuk menyakinkan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

Berbeda dengan Rukia, Ichigo justru mendelik. Seolah ia sudah tahu ini yang akan terjadi.

"Ya, kamu sesungguhnya tidak hamil."

"Kenapa?!" Rukia menyambar meminta penjelasan, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang disampaikan Isane-sensei. Alisnya bertaut, ia mengusap perutnya. "Padahal ada yang bergerak di perutku—," Rukia menjabarkan kondisinya dengan wajah super polosnya. "—aku merasa tidak enak badan dan merasa mual," ia melanjutkan protesnya.

"—aku bahkan mimpi—," Rukia menelan ludahnya perlahan. "—aku mimpi melahirkan," lanjutnya berwajah polos.

Isane-sensei memejamkan mata, berharap memahami kondisi psikologis si pasien. Dia menghela napas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata "—Perutmu terlalu banyak terisi makanan."

Wajah Rukia membeku. Dia merasakan rona merah mulai menyerang. Malu.

"Pencernaanmu tidak sanggup bekerja maksimal, makanya kamu merasa mual dan tidak enak badan," Isane-sensei melanjutkan hasil diagnosisnya.

Ichigo tidak bisa menahan senyum. Ia merasa geli dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Rukia melirik Ichigo dengan wajah makin tidak karuan. Tiga per empatnya adalah rasa malu, sisanya kekecewaan Rukia.

"Rukia, sebenarnya apa yang kamu makan?" sindiran Ichigo tidak memulihkan suasana hati Rukia.

"Jangan khawatir," Isane-sensei menasehati. "Kamu masih sangat muda. Aku akan menuliskan resep untuk kamu tebus di apotik," jelasnya. Ia menuliskan resepnya di secarik kertas lalu memberikannya pada Rukia.

.

**Flashback...**

**Pagi hari tanggal 02 Agustus 2014**

"_Ambil napas—"_

"_Nghhhh?!"_

"_Push!"_

"_Arghhhh?!" Rukia mengedan._

"_Bagus, nyonya!"_

_Pujian itu justru membuat Rukia semakin erat meremas genggaman tangan pada suaminya. Keringat yang bercucuran membuat tubuhnya banjir peluh. Instruksi demi instruksi terucap lagi dari dokter yang menangani. Alis Rukia bertautan kala ia merasakan sakit melilit lagi di perutnya._

"_Ichigoohh~—"_

"Rukia, bangunlah! Kamu mimpi buruk?!" Ichigo menguncang bahu Rukia. Dahi berkerut Rukia serta bulir keringat di pelipis, membuatnya khawatir.

Mata Rukia terbuka sempurna dari mimpinya. Ia langsung bangun begitu saja sampai pusing sekejab turut menderanya. Ia spontan meremas rambutnya sembari mengumpulkan kesadaran. Meringis kala ia samar mengingat apa yang barusan dialaminya. Mimpi.

"Ichigo," gumamnya lirih, mendapati sosoknya di sampingnya. Merangkul bahunya; setengah memeluk.

"Kamu mimpi buruk?" cecar Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu berkeringat seperti ini?" Ichigo menyibak sisa helaian rambut hitam Rukia yang menempel pada paras cantik bangun tidur Rukia.

"Aku melahirkan."

"Eh?!" Ichigo ternganga kaget. Sontak ia melihat kondisi Rukia, terutama bagian perut. Entah kenapa ia langsung mengarah ke situ. Kesimpulan sederhana dari otaknya. Perempuan hamil identik dengan perut membuncit. Dan Rukia—err, melahirkan?

Rukia bercerita panjang lebar soal kejadian di mimpinya. Ichigo pendengar yang baik, jarang membuat pertanyaan dan malah kerap memasang wajah geli.

"Sudahi saja cerita mengenai mimpimu itu, Rukia!" nasehat Ichigo, ia beranjak dari sisi Rukia. Memungut dasi di lemari dan mulai mengikatnya di kerah kemeja. "Sebaiknya kamu bersiap untuk kuliah," Ichigo berkaca di cermin.

Rukia mencucutkan bibirnya saat mendapati respon datar Ichigo. Ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah Ichigo. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mengambil alih gerakan jari Ichigo. Ia mulai menyimpul dasi itu dengan cekatan.

Tersenyum manis ketika selesai memasangkan dasi. "Aku merasa tidak enak badan," sanggah Rukia, memasang wajah memelas. Ia mengusap-usap perutnya, mengisyaratkanbermasalah di bagian perut.

Ichigo mengeriyit. Ia memperhatikan wajah Rukia lebih peka. "Kamu—" Ichigo hampir-hampir menyusul Rukia saat langkah kaki istrinya begitu cepat berlari ke kamar mandi. Dari sana dia mendengar suara 'hueek'. Bukan sekali.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Ichigo mengetuk pintu, sekedar mengusik perhatian Rukia yang berada di dalam kamar mandi. "Kemarin kamu makan apa? Tidak salah makan, kan?" pekiknya saat Rukia tidak menjawab, malah suara 'hueekk' terdengar intens.

.

**Waktu sarapan..**

Masaki tidak bisa melanjutkan memakan jeruk yang barusan dikupasnya. "Masam," keluhnya kala ia menelan satu bulirnya. Ia sedang makan pagi bersama dengan menantu kesayangannya.

"Jadi? Kau bermimpi melahirkan?" tanyanya sembari memandang ke arah Rukia yang duduk berseberangan dengannya di meja makan.

"Ya!" Rukia mengangguk. "Dan Ichigo ada di sisiku untuk menemani," jelasnya lagi. Ia menyendokan suapan terakhir sarapannya.

"Lalu? Bayi yang kau lahirkan, perempuan atau laki-laki?" cecar Masaki masih dalam mode serius berpikir. Ia berharap sesaat berprofesi menjadi penafsir mimpi. Paling tidak bermodal pengalaman lama dalam berumah tangga dibanding Rukia yang baru menjadi istri seumur jagung.

Rukia menggeleng, "Aku tidak sampai tahu bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan."

Masaki menghela napas sesal. Ia memperhatikan Rukia yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan lahap saja memakan jeruk yang masam menurutnya. "Kau sakit?" tebaknya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya, aku mual. Dan aku merasa jeruk bisa mengobati mualku."

"Kau merasa mual?" Masaki antusias. "Dan kau mau memakan jeruk masam ini?" Masaki menggoyangkan sebuah jeruk digenggamannya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk bersemangat. Dia begitu menikmati jeruk yang dimakannya.

Masaki terus saja memperhatikan menantunya. Otaknya bekerja cepat membuat kesimpulan dari observasinya. Bertingkah kesenangan kala ia menyambung satu per satu fakta yang ada hingga berujung pada satu titik. Ia menepuk meja makan seperti menabuh gendang sebagai ungkapan senang, "Hey.. mungkinkah—" Masaki bergumam perlahan, "Apa kau tahu sakit apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Okaa-chan tahu?" Rukia menyambut antusiasme ibu mertuanya.

Masaki gemas, ia mencubit pipi Rukia. Sampai akhirnya ia berdiri mendekat ke arah Rukia. Bertingkah kekanakan, Masaki berlonjak gembira. "Sebagai ibu beranak tiga, satu laki-laki dan dua anak gadis yang memasuki masa remaja maka—aku sangat yakin!"

Rukia malah kebingungan. "Okaa-chan?!"

"Luar biasa, Rukia! Kau berhasil?!" Masaki langsung memeluk Rukia, mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Kesimpulannya pasti benar. "Tunggu!" Masaki mendadak teringat sesuatu. Ia melepas pelukannya. Satu tujuan adalah pada ponsel yang tergeletak manis di salah satu meja ruang keluarga.

"Aku tidak boleh berdiam diri?!" pekiknya lagi. Ia segera menekan panggilan cepat. Satu tujuan adalah suaminya yang sedang dinas luar kota. "Hallo—" dan seterusnya, ia begitu bahagia dengan menyampaikan kabar yang didapatkan di pagi ini.

Masaki selanjutnya membuat sebuah kalimat 'status' di salah satu media sosialnya, hingga menyebar di grup yang diikutinya. Semua komentar tanggapan langsung membuat ponsel Masaki berisik tidak karuan karena penuh notifikasi.

Di sisi lain, Rukia mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Yah, menurut ibu mertuanya sekarang ini dia sedang mengandung Kurosaki junior.

.

**Sore hari 02 Agustus 2014...**

Rukia berandai-andai, melamun dalam pikirannya tersendiri. Duduk di ruang keluarga sembari menemani ibu dan dua adiknya. Mereka begitu _excited_ dengan kabar kehamilannya. Bahkan tadi siang sempat mampir ke _baby shop_ sekedar memenuhi hasrat untuk membeli pakaian bayi yang lucu-lucu. Mereka sangat tidak sabaran, padahal perut Rukia belum membuncit sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana ekspresi wajah Ichigo nanti ya?" gumam hati Rukia. "Bagaimana perasaanya saat ia dipanggil Otou-chan?" lirihnya semakin berandai, ia mengusap perut datarnya. "Dia pasti terkejut—" Rukia tersenyum bahagia membayangkan setiap jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku seorang ibu..." Rukia mengakhiri lamunannya. Ia sangat bahagia.

Suara langkah dari ruang tamu terdengar. Yuzu langsung menghambur ke sana. Diayakini oleh mereka yang duduk di ruang keluarga adalah jika Ichigo-lah yang pulang. Dengan sukacita Yuzu mengandeng lengan kakaknya dan bergelayut manja.

"Selamat, putraku?!"

"Selamat, Nii-chan?!"

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan memandang penuh pesona pada Ichigo. Sedang pria bermarga Kurosaki itu benar-benar kikuk. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu maksud ucapan selamat itu. "Ada apa ini?" akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Masuk dan duduklah dulu?!" Masaki menyuruh Ichigo untuk duduk. Satu tempat pastinya di sisi Rukia.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya mendapati melihat sekotak pakaian bayi dan beberapa mainannya.

Masaki langsung memungut satu potong pakaian bayi. Sebuah sweater berwarna merah jambu. "Bukankah ini cantik?" pamernya pada Ichigo dengan wajah yang begitu ceria.

Yuzu ikut berpendapat, memamerkan beberapa mainan yang umumnya bisa memberikan efek suara yang begitu imut. Karin malah sibuk membolak-balik boneka pilihan Yuzu.

"Semua baju bayi ini cantik-cantik bukan?" Masaki berceloteh ria. Ichigo memandang ke arah Rukia dan istrinya malah berpura-pura acuh. Kepala Ichigo pening melihat tingkah ibu dan kedua adiknya yang tidak lazim itu.

"Okaa-chan, kenapa kau membeli semua barang yang berwarna pink?" protes Karin tidak setuju.

Masaki hanya mencucutkan bibirnya. Yuzu pun seolah setuju dengan pendapat ibunya. "Calon keponakan kita kan perempuan?! Dan akan secantik Nee-chan," jelas Yuzu bersemangat.

"Tapi, aku lebih menyukai jika laki-laki. Akan aku ajarkan teknik bermain basket dari masternya—" Karin berseloroh bangga.

Pertengkaran tidak terelakan. Yuzu memegang pendapatnya dan Karin sama tidak mengalahnya.

"Tunggu!" Ichigo akhirnya bersuara lagi setelah lama berdiam diri tanpa mengerti apapun. "Apa kalian mau mengatakan jika Rukia hamil?" simpul Ichigo yakin dengan alasan perdebatan adik kembarnya. Calon keponakan sama dengan calon anaknya sama dengan ada bayi di perut Rukia?

"Ya—" mereka bertiga mengangguk bersamaan. Tidak lupa Rukia sama mengiyakan.

"Aku pikir begitu, Ichigo.." Rukia mengambil perhatian Ichigo.

"Sudah diperiksa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku bicara kepada Okaa-chan, kurasa itu betul."

"Tapi, Rukia—" Ichigo mulai kebingungan. "—bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan 'merasa betul', padahal kau sendiri tidak benar-benar tahu dan kau mengatakan merasa hamil?"

Semua di ruangan itu diam membisu. Membenarkan kalimat Ichigo barusan.

**End of flashback...**

.

Rukia melamun di balkon kamarnya. Memandangi langit gelap malam. Dia sangat sedih, memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Asanya membumbung tinggi kala dia hampir merasa hamil, dan nyatanya semua itu bohong. "Aku merasa sangat menyesal, ayah ibu mertua serta dua adikku..."

"Ini bukan salahmu," Ichigo menjawab kegundahan Rukia. Dia memeluk Rukia dari belakang dan memberinya satu kecupan di pipi kanannya. "Okaa-chan terlalu bersemangat," bisiknya lirih berharap Rukia berhenti merasa bersalah.

Rukia menghela napas. Menyambut pelukan Ichigo sambil mengurangi rasa kekecewaannya.

Di lantai satu, tepatnya diruang keluarga; Masaki memandangi baju bayi-bayi itu. "Kami-sama..." keluhnya mengatai kebodohannya sendiri. Yuzu juga terlihat begitu sedih bercampur kecewa. Sedang Karin memainkan laptopnya. Dia sedang _online_ dan sama kecewanya saat ia sengaja membuka situs belanja online yang menjual aneka peralatan bayi. Bahunya merosot kecewa.

Kembali ke Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kau masih kecewa?" tanya Ichigo, mengadu pandang dengan mantan pacarnya itu.

Rukia mengambil banyak udara. "Aku tadinya begitu gembira." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, setengah menahan tangisnya. "Karena aku pikir akan punya bayi mirip sepertimu, Ichigo."

"Tidak apa jika dia mirip denganmu, Rukia..." Ichigo menarik dagu Rukia supaya kembali berpandangan.

Rukia membulatkan matanya terkejut. Terpesona kembali pada mata teduh suaminya. Kemudian ia mencucutkan bibinya kala Ichigo malah tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau sedang menghiburku?" cerca Rukia yang menurutnya senyum Ichigo berubah menjadi—

"Hei?!" Ichigo berpikir cepat. "Tidakkah menyenangkan jika kita membuat malam ini spesial buat kita," satu gerakan, Ichigo berhasil mengendong Rukia.

"Ichigooo?!" kaget Rukia berteriak. "Kau mau apa?" pekik Rukia saat Ichigo langsung membawanya masuk ke kamar.

Ups,yang ini jadi rahasia dapur mereka.

.

**Fin**

**04/10/2014**

* * *

**A/n:** Gaje plus ga mutu. Gara-gara satu kejadian yang bikin semua burem, sebel bertubi-tubi. Muncullah ini fic?! #ga ada hubungannya. Super pendek, ga nyampe 2k+ dan arghhh, kalian bole nge-flame. Aku ga sempat edit lagi usai selesai mengetiknya.

Dalam hati pingin buat byaruki, tapi ide masih seret. Byaruki salah satu pair favoritku, ada reader yang punya ide?!

Fic ini terinspirasi dari episode spesial "Playfull Kiss, spesial episode 3", ada yang ingat? Monggo dicek pada mbah gugle atau njyeng utube. Semua karakter jadi OOC ya? ups, maaf bukan bermaksud. Maunya buat rate M, tapiii... kebanyakan utang di fic rate sejenis, ga mau buat dulu sebelum yang 'to be continued' dilanjutin.

Terima kasih buat yang udah ngebaca OS "Better Man" dan makasih buanget yang udah ninggalin jejak. Maaf belum bisa balas.

Bye...


End file.
